


Strange Love

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach is my spirit animal, Daddy Issues, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Two lost soulds find what they both needed the most.





	Strange Love

_Rough hands caressing the soft skin of his sides, his thights, his neck and his cheeks, gliding from muscle to muscle making him grind his hips up against the man above him._ _Lips kissing the bare skin, making him feverish, lightheaded. Closing around a nipple, making him gasp, a soft moan leaving his lips. Wanted._

 

_He slides his fingers into the raven hair, pulling the other closer for more, begging with his body, making his lover return to the sensitive nub after a heated kiss._

 

If anyone of McCall’s pack found this out, would he be ashamed? Of him being with an older, somewhat crazy man? He himself was a psychopath so that’s not really an issue.

 

He doubted it. He was well beyond shame, at least if it concerned this man. Theo’s not exactly sure how or when it happened. How it all became more than just friends with benefits, how or when he became so attached. So obsessed. Since when does he need this guy like a junkie needs his shot? Because he does and sometimes it terrifies him to no end.

 

At least he remembers how it all started.

 

He stayed in Beacon Hills, he just had to. To somewhat right his wrongs. Sure it is impossible but it’s never too late to change, to at least be a little better. Better than the monster they all thought he was.

 

He remembers how he found Coach, his Bob on the streets, drugged out of his mind with God knows what kind of prescription drugs. Reeking of their unnatural scent, of fear, agression and confusion - the combination of it all setting Theo’s senses off. He helped the guy home and despite his state, after drinking a generous amount of water, Bob started talking. And boy, did he talk until sunrise.

 

It was all like finding a long lost friend. It had never been easier for Theo to open up to somebody and just talk. And that asshole was judgemental and his words were borderline harsh, but perhaps that was what he needed. But more than anything, he needed company. To feel cared for. Loved, even.

 

The older Hale knew. As far as he is concerned, Peter’s the only one. Hale’s never been subtle about smelling him, so that he knew without the chimera telling him where “the pup” had been. He just raised an eyebrow at the chimera’s posessive growl but never did he further mention it.

 

_“You okay pup?” The older asks him, a low whisper, kissing his cheek, his brow, under his jaw. Featherlight, loving pecks._

 

_Bob knows Theo’s secret, of course he does. His man is crazy and he sure as hell has a lot of issues but he is not dumb._

 

He knew even before Theo spilled his heart out on a cold night, high as a kite on wolfsbane, while the other removed the bullet from the chimera’s shoulder, after he found him in front of his house just a few yards away on the sidewalk. He doesn’t even know why he wasn’t going for help to the druid, just that Bob was the only option. For some inexplicable reason Bob meant “safe”.

 

He remembers the first time he got drunk with Bob, with the wolfsbane-recipe he stole from Hale. How he snuggled up on Bob’s couch into the older’s soft blanket and how he, in his vulnerable state, complained about the sewers being so damned cold and damp. How surprised he was by Bob’s sudden anger at him for never mentioning it, the betrayal in his scent was almost blinding. So he stayed.

 

He remembers the first time he climbed into Bob’s lap and kissed him. How scared he was of rejection, of landing on his ass and being thrown out. But against all odds he felt Bob’s hands gently cupping his cheeks and kissing him back, the man’s scent almost as terrified as his own.

 

Their first time had almost been a mess. The chimera had never done anything like that and he freaked out, looking at Bob with glowing amber eyes. He can never thank the man enough for his patience. That had been more than a year ago.

 

The chimera hates to go home with injuries, seeing the fear in the crazed eyes of his partner. The older usually yells at him while he cleans Theo’s wounds and the younger knows that that’s the way he copes.

 

So the first time he mutters those three words, half-conscious, breathing in Bob’s familiar and soothing scent while bleeding on his carpet Theo knows that he finally found his home.

 

_Theo moans and pulls Bob impossibly closer as the other collapses on top of him, covering the younger’s body with his own, just how the chimera likes it. He knows that it might be strange but he can’t help it - he has a weakness for crazy._

**Author's Note:**

> My mind wandered - I’m so not sorry.
> 
> I wanted to write this for so long now >.>
> 
> I’m not a native speaker, let me know if you find any mistake.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as FriendlySociopath :3


End file.
